kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuya Sumii
is the former leader of Team Gaim. He was originally meant to become Kamen Rider Gaim since he was offered the Sengoku Driver from Lock Dealer Sid. History Originally the leader of Team Gaim, Yuya had trouble with his team during the Inves Games when teams targeted Team Gaim when Yuya himself wasn't present. As an Inves Game user, he had his own Lockseed to call on before giving Mai Takatsukasa her own Lockseed so that she can fend for herself and the team during the Sengoku Era of the Inves Games. When Team Gaim takes a heavy hit and loses their stage, Yuya is confronted by Lock Dealer Sid, who offers him a prototype Sengoku Driver that will allow him to change the days of the Inves Games into something much more. It is presumed he was given the Pine Lockseed because it is the first Sengoku Driver given to the public as his predecessor, Takatora Kureshima used the Melon Lockseed. Yuya tells Kouta about the Sengoku Driver and tells him to meet him, but he is lured into a Crack and is drawn by the Helheim flora and eats one of the fruits, warping his mind and becoming the Byakko Inves while dropping the Sengoku Driver. .]] When Kouta finds Yuya's Sengoku Driver and puts it on, it also converted the premature Lockseeds into the Orange and Ichigo Lockseeds. Kouta transforms into Gaim for the first time and through the help of the Woman of the Beginning, he kills Yuya, never realizing he killed one of his close friends until much later. Yuya's death inspires Kouta to become something much more, someone to never resort to bloodshed, and as a result, Kouta puts blind trust in enemies and friends alike. In the Soccer Cup event, Kougane masquerades as Yuya, though he was exposed by Kouta due to the presence of a Lockseed in his possession. He soon reveals that he isn't Yuya before transforming into Armored Rider Mars and corrupting Kouta. Yuya would appear in Redyue's illusion with the roles switched up, having Kouta as an Inves and Yuya as Gaim. Forms *'Height': 230 cm. *'Weight': 157 kg. After Yuya ate a premature lockseed, he transformed into the , the first Advanced Inves to emerge from the Helheim Forest and attacks Kouta Kazuraba and Mai Takatsukasa, who were ironically were looking for Yuya in the Helheim Forest. The Byakko Inves' upper body is covered with a tough shell, protecting it from most attacks, and it uses sharp claws to inflict deadly damage. It also possesses powerful muscles, enabling it to run fast and overpower Kouta when he finds his way into the Helheim Forest, as well as an energy attack that let it fire beams of energy that can slice through practically anything. It is only after Kouta discovers the purpose of the Orange Lockseed and the Sengoku Driver that Yuya dropped when he ate the premature Lockseed, transforming him into Kamen Rider Gaim, that he is able to defeat the Byakko Inves, ending Yuya's plight. - Gaim= Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Gaim's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces before every transformation, except when he transforms into Kiwami Arms, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. With the exception of Suika Arms, all of Gaim's Japanese Samurai, Ninja, and Shogun-themed Arms' helmets share the title , while his visors are called . By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Gaim can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . In addition to the Sengoku Driver's finishing moves, Gaim can perform a finishing attack by inserting a Lockseed into the Drive Launch of his Musou Saber. Yuya became Gaim in a dream placed on Kouta by Redyue, where their roles were reversed. is Gaim's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Gaim's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear of Gaim consists of the following parts: * is the part which corresponds to the helmet's placket. It is a type of armor added to protect the eyebrows which is the main point of the human body. * is a special ore like quartz, installed inside the center of the Front Blade. It has the property of responding to electromagnetic waves, magnetic force, various kinds of radio waves, etc. and fulfills the role of sensor. * is the armor to protect the part of the jaw. Since it also serves as an air intake port, take in outside air from here and take it inside after passing a special filter that removes toxic substances. * is the under suits wearing under armor. It is controlled by the Sengoku Driver, protecting the Rider by covering the whole body of the user, and improving the basic physical ability greatly. * is the gauntlets protecting the arms of the Rider, a thin metal plate is like a scalp, and the strength is greatly improved without disturbing the movement of the arm. * is the golden power amplifying device installed around the wrist that strengthens the punching power of a Rider. In response to the will of the wearer, the Sengoku Driver performs output control and releases the power. * is a type of glove that protects the fingers and palm of a Rider. Because it is extremely thin but strong, it can even guard a sharp knife. * is a very thin armor which is braided in Ride Wear. It protects thighs from slashing and shooting. * is the armor to protect knee joints of a Rider. It is thin and compact enough to not impede the movement of the joint but strength is sufficiently secured. Also, the knee kicks from the high kicking power Rider is a powerful weapon. * is Y-shaped guard protecting the legs of a Rider and strengthen kicking strength. Also, it can absorb the impact when jumping off from a high place, and the reaction of kicking. * is the armor part covering the forefoot of a Rider. Normally it is flexible like rubber but it reacts with impact and hardens in a flash, so its strength is extremely high. The Ride Wear that Gaim's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. GaimFaceplate.png|Rider Indicator - Orange= Orange Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 203 cm *'Rider Weight': 105 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6.7 t *'Kicking Power': 10.2 t **'Burai Kick': 25 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 28 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.9 seconds is Gaim's orange-based default form. Accessed through the Orange Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Orange Arms, Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Daidaimaru. The Orange Armor Part consists of the following parts: * is the helmet to protect the head of a Rider. ** is an analysis unit installed on the top of the head that monitors the wearer's biological information. It reads heart rate and physical or mental damage and try to cooperate with the Sengoku Driver so that the wearer's combat ability can be maximized. ** is the visual line sensor section of a Rider. A myriad of small camera eyes is arranged radially and can be caught far beyond the human visual range. ** is a type of armor that protects the head, installed on the two sides of Pulp Eye. It has a role of receiving damage attacked to the head laterally to reduce damage. ** are multiple armors made by stacking several sheets of metal, installed on the back of the head. Because the armor is repulsive due to the electromagnetic force, it escapes pressure like a cushion and it greatly increases the durability to offset the damage the armor itself received. * is the armor to protect the chest of a Rider. It boasts enough strength to scratch even if it is slashed with a sharp sword. * is armor to protect the shoulder of a Rider. By taking two folded structures, it will mitigate wearer damage and protect the Rider. This form is exclusive to Gaim Episode 40 }} }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Gaim's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Musou Saber - Gaim's side weapon in every single one of his forms *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Musou Saber: **Daidaimaru - Gaim Orange Arms' personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuya Sumii is portrayed by . As the Byakko Inves, he is portrayed by suit actor . Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Gaim, as well as Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro: **1 - "Waza no Ichigō, Let's go!" **2 - "Chikara no Nigō, Let's go!" **Riderman - "Kagakusha Met On!" **ZX - "Jūgō Cyborg Ninja! **Black - "Seiki Oh Black Sun!" **Shin - "Kaizou Heishi Level 3!" **J - "Shingeki Jumbo Formation!" **Shocker - "Jigoku no gundan on Parade! Eeeee!" **Great Leader - "Shihaisha of the World!" **Shocker Rider Number 1 - "Nise no Hero, Dead Go!" **Kabuto - "Ten no Michi My Way!" **Den-O - "Iza Climax!" ***Den-O Climax Form - "Denkamori Climax!" **Decade - "Hakaisha on the Road!" **Skull - "Otoko-michi Hardboiled!" **Fourze - "Seishun Switch On!" (Despite being canonically used by Zangetsu) **Wizard - "Shabadoobi Showtime!" ***Wizard Infinity Style - "Kirakira Infinity!" **Gaim - "Fruits Gaim/Yoroi Musha on Parade!" **Drive - "Hitoppashiri iza Together!" Appearances * Kamen Rider Gaim **Episode 1: Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? **Episode 14: The Secret of Helheim's Fruits **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' **Episode 40: Awakening the Over Lord References External links *"TV Asahi's page on the Byakko Inves" ru:Юя Сумии Category:Deceased Category:Gaim Characters Category:Allies Category:Beat Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:First Monster Category:Tiger Monsters